


Wordless

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, confessed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Cas has something on his mind, but he hasn't said a word about it.





	Wordless

It wasn’t unusual for Cas to be silent, his forehead wrinkled in contemplation.  Normally it was in regards to a particularly puzzling case, or when you all were facing things much bigger than yourselves, and the look would vanish as soon as things were resolved.

 

This one, however, refused to fade.

 

At first, you were concerned it had to do with Gabriel’s death.  It had shocked you all, but when you offered your condolences, it was like the angel had come out of a trance.  Sure, he was saddened by his brother’s sacrifice, but that wasn’t the root of his reticence. 

 

A few weeks passed, and you still would wake up to find him hunched over a book in the library, his eyes not even focused on the text.  One morning, you’d had enough, fingers slipping beneath worn leather and flipping the lorebook suddenly shut.

 

“Talk to me,” you insisted, watching blue shake off their distance as you hopped onto the table in front of him.  

 

He blinked a few times, head canting curiously to the side. “About what?”

 

“I’m worried about you.  You haven’t been the same since we returned.”  Simple. Direct. Honest. You found this approach to be the easiest for him to handle.  

 

“I… have not,” he finally admitted after giving you a measured stare.  You waited for him to continue, to explain, to say  _ something,  _ but the only thing that followed was the tight purse of his lips.  

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”  You asked, folding your hand over his, hoping a show of support might help draw out whatever was bothering him.  His eyes darted down to the contact, and when they snapped back up to yours they were a lot more intent.

 

“I don’t think…” He paused, gaze drifting to the side of your face.  It took a conscious effort not to turn your head, hiding the curved, red line sweeping across your face.  You were lucky. It would have been a lot worse if Cas hadn’t intervened. 

 

You shifted uncomfortably, cheeks warming beneath the intensity of his stare.  You were about to say something when he suddenly reached up, long fingers ghosting over the scab, robbing your ability to speak.

 

“I have not been myself because I realized I could lose you without ever telling you what you mean to me…”.  He watched you closely, boldly cupping the side of your face when you didn’t immediately respond. Not verbally, anyway, and you wondered if he heard the way your heart began to flutter, or if he have any idea about the excitement sparking through your system at his touch.

 

“And no matter how much I try, I cannot come up with a combination of words that feels sufficient, in English, or any other language,” he finished.

 

You swallowed, needing a moment to process his words.  “Well,” you began, trying to sound more certain than you felt.  “Sometimes words aren’t needed.”

 

You brushed your thumb across the back of his knuckles, watching his eyes dart down again before flicking back up to your face.  

 

“I have considered  _ alternate  _ forms of communication, but I didn’t know if you would be receptive.”  His confession brought him closer, testing the waters as he slowly brought himself almost nose to nose with you.  

 

Your body thrumming with so much anticipation it felt like a live wire was running through you.  Unable to stand it, you impulsively reached for him, hand grabbing hold of his tie and dragging him the last few inches.  

 

His lips were dry, cool, softer than you imagined, and the passion that immediately surged from his mouth caught you as off guard as his explanation had.  This wasn’t just any kiss. Every word he’d been unable to find became written across your lips, along your tongue, over your teeth, and before you knew it, his hands were at your waist, tugging you into his lap. 

 

“Cas,” you breathed when he pulled away to hungrily roam down along your throat.

 

He grunted an acknowledgement against your skin, too caught up in the moment to properly reply.

 

“I have a word for you,” you murmured, drawing his head back and giving him a wicked smile.  “ _ Bedroom _ .”

  
  
  
  



End file.
